Sherlock & the Amethyst
by xXhisptergirlyXx
Summary: Sherlock holmes and m character get into a bunch of drama and stuff but whgat happens wen they fall in lov,e and hings get COMPLICADED?
1. Chapter 1

(Hi guys my name is xXhipstergirlyXx and this is my 1st fanfic~! I really like sherlock so I decided to write one abpout it but I'm still prtety new to wrting and stuff fo pleas vbe nice!1 special thanks to my totally cool friend Hadley and my vboyfriend Walter for tellin me I was good enough to write!)

**CHAPTER ONE - THE METING**

Down in a dark, evil basement, a tall man walked back and forth, laughin evilly. Beside him was another man tied up in ropes and thing,s who was real;ly attractive with curly hair. "you won't get away with this!" je shouted in a super deep voice "ive got help on the way and there going to stop u!"

The other man laughed. "Ha1 sure they will! Je said. I bet theyre even goin to-"

Suddenly there was a giggantic explosion and smoke and dust filled the room/. "what's that?!" the two men shouted . sudden;y from the big hoal in the wall emerged… ME.

[AN: The rest is a flashbakc, you know loke in those movies like RPID and stuff!)

My name is Olyvia bon Scarlette. I don't go by that name, though, b/c I hate it. Instead, I go by Amejisuto von Scarlette! (Amenjisuto is Japenise for Amethyst, whitch is my birthstone but also bcecause mt eyes shine bright and shinny and pruple like an amethyst. They're really prerty and everyone compliments me on them.) My hair is a bright firy red but the ends are dip-died purple to matck my beautiful puple eyes. I was also wearing a big lose sweater from Urbal Ourfitters and skiny jeans from their to. I also had converse on & big thick nerd gasses. (NOT thew ugly 3d glasses w/ the lenses poked out, tho, those people are just fakers!) I also had a beanie uon. (In case ywhoever is reading this isn't up to dae on social trends, im kinda a hipster!) I'm seventeen, and I live in america. but I go t oschool in OXFORD UNIVARSITY IN LONDON! Im redally smart and I get a loit of good grades inmath and stuff.

Once upon a time I was walking down the sidewalk towards mhy school. I cant wait t o see my classes! I thouht. it was the first day of school in oxford & I was ssuper exciteed. I wlkaed in to my class and sat down. "ever1 we have a new stuudent hre name is olyvia von scalrlett1"

"NO! I shutted at hium. "my name isn't it effin olyvia!"

the teacher looked confused/ "wut is it?" he asike.d

"Its ameijsuto!" I said. the whole class oohed and aahed over my pretty name, and my beautifl purple eyes whent hey saw them.

wait we have one more student the teacher said in walked a tall man with a big clack coat and curly hair. My moth fell open in ssock. It was…. SHERLOCK HOLMES !

{AN: Wut do you guyz think? srry I left in on a cliffhangar!)


	2. CHAPTER TQO FLAT B

{AN: the 2nd chaptre is HEERE! thankx 4 da nice reviows &7 boo u hoar 2 the others!1 excep my computer got a virous or something soi Microsot doesnt work anymore so i haveto use noteapqs. hoefully there wont b a lot more types and stutt since the little rad line isnt there! ASLO thnx to medeline 4 da nice review & srry i didnt tell u b4 that i wuz postin it ill do betr~ )

sherlock didnt say anythihng to the class when he walked in. he jus t qent to his seat... and it was rite next 2 mine~!1

i felt myself blushing really all, he waas rely atractive. i blushed and turned away so he wiuldnt a=see .

i felt his eyes boaring into me. "hello," he said in a deep rumbling voice.

"hi," i said back shyly.i turned and he saw my eyes, and for a slit secondhe looked totally amazed and mistyfied. "Im Amejisuto von Scarlette but you can call me AMY!"

"I'm sherlock holmes" he relied seepishly. "do you want to vbe my flat matew?"

"WHAT? :o" I asked, shocked! "we only just met and u want me to move in w/ u?

"well," he siad," i can tell your lookig for a flat mate by your shoes and the sleeve of ur left amr. and I need someone to live with!"

How did you now that? I quastioned. i was stuned. not sure wat to make of hjim.

but then he smiled me. {AN: SRRY FOR COPYWRIGHT GUYS BUT ID IDNT KNOW HOW TO DESCRIBE IT SO I LOKED UP PICS OF SMILE DESCRIPTIONS ON GOOOGLE I DIDNT WRITE THIS!1)

He smiled understandingly—much more than understandingly. It was one of those rare smiles with a quality of eternal reassurance in it, that you may come across four or five times in life. It faced—or seemed to face—the whole external world for an instant, and then concentrated on you with an irresistible prejudice in your favor. It understood you just so far as you wanted to be understood, believed in you as you would like to believe in yourself, and assured you that it had precisely the impression of you that, at your best, you hoped to convey. Precisely at that point it

~The Grate Gatsbee (AN: ONCE AGAINB I DIDNT WRITE THIS IT BELONGS TO A BOOK CSLLED JANE AIR OR SOMETHIGN)

in was in dat moment I new tghat i had to agree to hes request! "okay," i said as attractively as i could. "okay," he said back as attractively as he could.

"The flat is 221B," sherlock siad in a sexy growl. "cpme if conventient... if inconvenient come anyway!"

~~~~~~#~~~~~~#~~~~~#~~~~~#~~~~~#~~~~~#~~~~~

later that day i grabbed my things form my house (I lived in a big fancy flat all by myself, cuz im american so my parents didnt wanna move wih me) and put them in an old bag from Urban Outfutters. (i get all my clothers from there, btw it rly fits my hispter style.) i put in lots of skinny heans, converse, and a byunch of graohic tees with bands on them, mostly indie stuff and maroon 5 (AN: she knew them before they were so popular! she knew them ever since "WHEN DId ur heart go missinf" and ever since they hit 92.1 THEY KJST PISS HER OFF AND THEYVE GONE SO MAINSTREMA NOW SHE ONLY EVR LESTENS TO THEIR OLD BUSIC)) some Pon and Zi dolls that she made herself, and a bunch of sezy underware and brass. I didnt think I would need them but you never no ;3  
i siad goobye to mhy fancy apartment and smiled ready to meet wif sherlock holdes at 221b!

when I got to the aparntment cherlock was waiting outrsifde for meh. he was wearing the same blackcoat and his eyes looked all dark and mysteryous. "hi there, Amy!" he said. "I'm happy toi see you"!

I blushed a little and turned away again. "I  
'm happy to see you too!" i cunfessed! sherlock seemed really happy to hear that cuz he smiled and turned away shyly. "come in," he insiseteded.

we alked up the stairs but Mrs Houston wasnt there, so i had to make tea for myself. (AN: i dunno how to ake teq so i hope dis is right!) i cut the little fags of tea in the coffe maker like coffe grounds an turned it on. it came out all delicious so imade some for sherlock too byt when iu walked into his room... he was CRYING!

"OH NOWS!" i shouted ruining up to him. tears stremad down his cheekbons. "r u ok? whats wrong sherlock im here to confort you!11"

in betwen sibbs he criewd= "im sorry amejsutue i just still cant fet over something!"

"what is it?" i demonded "i want to make you feel bettre! WHA?T S MAKING YOU SO DSADDD!" with his face all controted in pain & anogy and deprsison i felt so bad that i started 2 cry21111 we put our arms around eachather & i put my hed on hisarm & let tears drip pout of my purplke eyes.

'I'm sad b/c..." sherlock said... "because...

...

...

/./...

WATTSON IS DEAD!"


	3. CHAPTR THREE THE ROMANSE

(AN: OMG thanx guyz for all the daweomse reviouws! dat 1 guy said dis was better than alot of stroies out there and im like so flattrerd. 3 sorry mjattie for callin u not by ur intranet name! dont wory about whatson lol just keep reeding!)

**CHAPT**RE** # THE ROMANVCE**

"OmG!: I shouted when Sherlock said that tro me. I was sjocked. "HOW COULD WATSON BE DEAD?!"

He looked at me with his sad, beautifol face. "Me & WAtson were room maes once but he died. He got shot by a policeman b/c he was on drugs," he cried sadly."thats why i needed u for a flatmatr cuz i was alone!"

"Oh well at lest u have me, right?" I aske.d

suddenly te doctor looked at me all seriouse and stared into my eyes. "your a hispter," he said all of a suddenly.

i staired at him with big widee eyes. "what/" I asked, sjocked that he could tell,

"yeah, totallt," sherlock beemed. "ur wearing thick nerd glasses and u have a bunch of urban outfitters cloths on! aslo u like marron % b4 they went all fruggin" MAINSTREMA!1"

"OMG U LIKE MARON FOVE TOOOOOOOOO?" I screamef=d! "IKR I HATE HOW MAINSTREWM THEY ARE NOE!"

"i could tell u were a hispter by my awesome deduction powares!" MR holmes declaired

"realy?" i ased. "cuz i have awesome defuction powares asswell! I topk a good looooiong look benedict bumberbatch && noticed how superliciouseky atractive & hot he was &stuff. it was hard 2 thick when he was so cclose to me/ i felt my face get all uot and turn red like a pepper or something. I tried to lok past that wen I mae my deduction. "U liekd Whattson alot rite?"

sHerlock seemed sherlocked (hehe gettit it sounds a little like shocked but its a punn we learned about those toay n englush) my discoivery. "how did u KNOW!?1/.111" he demonded.

"well" i said giving hima cloy smirk "u have abunch of pics of him on the mantel over the fireplace & u were crying over his death. ITS SO OBV U HAD A CRUSH SHERLOCK!:

mr. holms gaped. "omg!" ge shouted. "u really can make ducuctions~ i thought i was the only one in the world1" studdenlyt eh grabed me and pulled me clouse. "u might b the only person who vcan rival my geniouse!"

i blushed cuz i was flatterd. "really? i asked shyly.

'ya,' he said. and then HE KISSED ME && IT WAS GREAT AND AMAZZING!11 'tbh the druth is i really love YOU, amejisyuto! thats why Iaked u to b my flat mate!"

my tummy was doing flip[flops! i lu cawwed to jim. "but y?" i asked himn we only just met!

"well 1st i saw u in class oxfard & u were super nice, but theni sawq ur beaoutifl pruple orbz and it lkoos like u can se everthing pretty in the wole galaxy in dem!an then just now u made a defuction & probabky only ur skill can rival my owm!"

i wuz so flattened by his words. "omg sherlock ur so sweet!" i said. "lets have dinner" i said kinda like Irlene but shes a slut && i hate her so she doesnt coun.t

"ok" he said sweatly then he put his arm around my waits. 'where do u wanna go"

"O i know a place!" i said! since i was a hipster i knew all da good cofffee sjops & restrants. "its a realy obscure place, sherlock uve probably never heard of it~"

"wat is it?" he inquiored.

"Itsss..." i said dragging out the suspendence. "THE AMEJSITUO COFE & TEA SHOPE!" benedict comberbatch dropped his jaw in facsination. "omg I love that place! Is it named after u?"

"yeah" i beemed. :"my friend owns it so she nammed it after me! we can add ur name to the tittle if u want since we're like totallyt going on=ut now!"

'thats so sweet of u amy :)' sherlock said. "leys go on a datew!" afterwards we can go 2 that dance theyre having the ROYAL PLACE!

OMG i said. THE ROAL PALACE LIKE OMG I CANT EVEN i got all exited and ran out of the flat tward our restant/cafe fpor our 1st date

(AN: do u guys liek it so far?this is mah 1dt romanse cene soi dk how to really write them amazingly yet like in twilite~ (wgich i totes red b4 it was cool btw!" )


	4. CHAPTER FOUR THE BALL

CHAPTRE FOUR_ THRE BALL

(AN: OGM GUYZ STOP FLAMMIN WHY WOULD I MAKE DIS FANFIC AS AJOKL... ITS A RELY SERIOUSE STROY!11 && dosse of u who say da grammr is bdaits not about da smpellin or da grammer its about da PLOT!1 u guyz r just gramer natsees... ANYWAY thanx 4 all da suppoart matti i cant wait 4 our double dat on satruday)

So aftre I changed intoa pair oif glalaxy skiny jeans && a cute sweate rthat said "WHat does da foz say/" on it wif a pic of a fox. i also ahd om my cue hipster nred glasses & stuff. Shrelpck was wearin his balck coat && a flannle shirt underneath dat I gave him & aslo his nred glasses too (He wuz always a hispter but since were goin out now he can relly exprezz his true himself.) we went 2 da cafe that was named AMEJUSTIO COFFE & TEA HOUSE & sat a table the waitrouse said "what would u like?" she had loooooong black hair & eyez that sprakled like emeralds byut not quite as much as mine, but pretty close. she had on black skninny jeans & nred glasses 2! she also had galazy preint shoes & a glalaxy print sweater & galaxy print skinny geans(she wuz a hispter 2) (AN: MATTIE DIS IS U!1) Hre name was RUBI JOSEPHIN MARI ELEXANDIRA ANTOINETTE NYGht (AN: see matti I told u id remember it all!)

"hi there rubeh i said dis is shrelock sherlock dis is rubi da one dat named thecafe after me" i said intruducing them. "hi ive herd alot about u!" rubi said.

"hi," sherlock said in a depp voice.

"so r u goin to da ball a= the royal plaace later?!" she asked.

"yeah toitally !" i shutted seemed all exited 2. "sherlick got me a surprise so im exited."

"ooooh ewut is it!" Rubi demonded.

THIS SHERLock said! he pulled out freom his bahg THE MOST HISPTERY DREZZ IVE EVAR SEEN!111!111111111 it wuz galazy print w/ triangles n stuff and had lotsof rips in the skirt part. also it had a quote on the taurso in dat hisptery print they use on stufd that said my nam on it. "OMG SHERLOMCK TS BEAUTIFOUL!1111!" I screammed. i through mah arms around him && hgave him a hug.

"omg thats so pretgty!" RUby sai.d that wuz a big complyment b/c shes supper stylysh & stuff . she owns lots of hispter clothing like sweaters & short shotrs da same tim.

"see u the ball!" sherlock said.

~~~~~~~~~#~!~~~~~~#~~~~~#~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``3

later the balll i put on the dress sherlock gave me. sherlock had a galaxy print tuxeedo 2 match ass well. we looked super cyute together.

the ball was big and fancy & da queen wuz there & everthing since it wuz the toyal palac.e i met alot of richppl andwe danced togethe. we won the dancing contest & got a ribbon & a pair of 3d flasses w/ the lenses pokked out but i threw them away angrily b/c those r only for psrs.

'hi amejistuo!" rubi said. "hi" i relplied. "hi" sherlock said sexily,

"i qant u 2 to met my date to the prom1" she said. she gestured to a guy wearing big hispter glasses & a cool scarf. & a tuzedo. i gasped wen i saw him and sherlock was EVEN MORE SHJOCKED.!

"OMG" Sherlock said in amazment.

It was...JOHN WHATSON

(AN: DU N DN DUN PLOT TWIST OMG~!~~! so i wuz thinkn about gettin dis pubished one day wqhat do u guyz think? COMMENTS ASPRECIATED GUYZ~~~!)


	5. CHAPTER 5 THE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL

9AN: OMG GUYZ STOP FLAMMING THAT'S SUCH A MEAN THING TO DO ESPECIALLYT AROUND CHRISTMAS TIME!11 IS NOT ABOUT DA GRAMAR ITS ABOUT DA PLOT!1 DA GOOD NEWZ IS I FOT A Nnew laptom FOR XMAS && SO I DON'T HAVE TO USE NOTPAD ANYMOARE! SO DA AUTOCORECT WILL FIX IT SO THAT'S GOD ANYWA HERS da STRy btw itll be Christmas themad sencee its Christmas & all))

**CHAPTER FICE THE CHRISTMAS SPECIEAL**

(AN: btdubs the ball is a xmas ball now)

"OMG SHRELOCK SHOUTED IN EXITMENT. "I thought u wer dead!" his eyez were filed with tears of happiness & he was apout to cr.y edcept whenevre he criesi get sad 2 b/c were so close && comected like that,. Its another sine were supposed 2 b togetheter & stuff. So I started cryeing aswell.

"omg don't cry young lady: Whatson said toughing my arm. "Sherlock can I habe dis dance w/her?":

Sherlock froened cuz he wuz jelouse, but its ok cuz after all SWhatson is petty hot & all so it was ok. "ya FINE" he said & stormed off w/ runi who was jelouse 2. Imagin dragons wuz there & they were playin super hisptery music. *AN: if u don't know who day are CHECK THEM OUT!) so I danced w/ Whatson & she danced wif Benedict Cucumberbatch. Imagin Dagons started plain "Im nevar changing who I am?" & we started dancing 7 stuff but not twerking cuz that's weird.

"So whatson said 2 me as we dansed. "u myse be the amejusto von scralette ive heard so much about!"

"OMG uve heard of meh?!" I questioned blushing shockedly.

"ya all of London HAS!" he repealed. "who couldn't have heard of da mysteriouse gril from America who got into oxfard on a full ride& wuz smart enough to win the heart of BENEDICT CUNBERBITCH!?"

"ya tru" I sead blushing "I guess I do hav a lot 2 b famouse for!"

"also ur just really fecking pretty"he said.

"whatson ur so sweat!" I giggled. "why did u come bac from da ded?"

"I wasn't RELY DEAD!" he sid. "I wuz just pretending 2 b dead. But I heard u & Shrelock were dating & I got gelous & came back."

"Oh….." I said shyly. I new Sherlock & Whatson liked eachather but I nevre thought it would be a thing while I was there. "ur jealous becuz Sherlock is daken?"

"No…" Whatso"n said nerviously. :U see, the reson I told u u were pretty & stuff wuz opne becuz its treu but also bc/ he stopped & suddenly loked even more nervous. Hiz face wuz red like a apple. Or a tomato.

"whats ron?"" I asked hinm sitting down beside him. "u can tell me anything!"

Suddenly he couldn't handel the emotition anymore && it burst fronm him. I LOVE YOU AMEJISUTO VONB SCARLETT! He shouted & strated crying cuz I was traken.

I loked around 2 make sure we where still alone. "itsok" I said "tbh… I think ily2. But idk what 2 do bc im already w/ shrelock & I love him 2!" it was al relly dramatic & stuff.

"we hav 2 keep our love a secret!" we agrede.

After the dance. Sherlock went back 2 flat !B with meh. "how wuz dancing wif ruby?" I asked.

"oh shes nice & a rely good dancer but not as much as u1" he said. (AN:" srry rubi im just tryin 2 keep Sherlock in character & idt hed be moar into u than meh!)

"ok"

The nexy day wuz Christmas so I changed inro my fancy xmassy pajajamas & went to bed.

(AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL & TO ALL A GOOD NIIGHT I'll b posting a BONUS CHRISTM AS SPECIAL aslo on da next chaootre today!)


	6. xmas specil bonus chatper

TA DA IT'S THE XMAS SPECIAL I TOLD U APOUT ITS NOT GONA HAVE 2 DO WIF DA POLT ITS JUST A LITTLE XMAS FUN & I WOULD HAVE POSSTED IT YESTRUDAY BUT IT KEPT SAYIN 503 INSTEAD OF LONGIN PAGE!))

It wuz Chistmastime the Shrelock Holmes House & everone wuz thar. We ent out & got a relly gigantic tree & stuff for da holidays & covered it w/ ornatements.

I got u a present! Whatson said holdin out a gif. It was 1 for me & ine for Sherlock. Thnks! We said happily and took them. We both got him a present togethere as wekl.

We opened up all together & heres what we got…

Sherlok- a super cute hisptre sweater from me that said ""DON'T DROWN IN DA MAINSTREMA" on it over som photograpy & some better hipster glasses. "Theee are super awesome Amy!" he said. He hugged me & kissed me relly sexily. "thank u!"

"oh it wuz nothing I said bnlushing." "im just ur gf after all!"

Sherlock said hed put the sweater on && wear it from nowon.

Whatson got a fancy hipster gamera & a galaxy print pair of socks which he imminently put on. Then he took a bunch of pics w/ da camera & mirror seflies w it covering half his face cuz he wuz a hipster 2.

& for meh? Shrelock got me a gancy gift in galazy print rapping paper. It wuz almosy as tall as meh!

I riped off da rapping paper && there wuz a gift inside. It wuz… (AN: Nvm I just decided that dis part is cannon w/ the story!)

….IT WUZ A FANCY CAMRA && TICKETS TO CSEE IMAGIN DRAGONS (aN: I hread about then the other day & realised they do liek all my fav hipster songs.)

OMG!11 I SHOUTED BECAUSE I WUZ EXCITED/ "THANK U SO MUCH SHERLOCK DIS IS GREAT UR DA BEST BF EVARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" I gave him a bit hug.

Aftre all da presence. We took pics of all our stuff &7 put it on instagamm. Whatson liked all my pics & I smiled him cuz our luv is a secret x3


End file.
